Story of Brad and Alice
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Alice has a secret admirer. But what problems arise when he says that she’s a character from a book called Twilight?
1. Here's My Story

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Story of Brad and Alice

Summery: Alice has a secret admirer. But what problems arise when he says that she's a character from a book called Twilight?

**Chapter 1- Here's my story.**

**Alice's POV**

I can remember it clearly. Like it was yesterday or just a few weeks ago. When it really was three years ago. It was back before we met Bella. They day I had someone to love, but then my love died with him and followed him to the grave. I was never the same again. When I first met my love, I was cold hearted, I hated shopping, and I hated boys. But he changed me. Let me tell you what I'm talking about. Here we go…

-o-

I stomped down around the house, in my usual grump. Edward gave me his usual scowl as I went passed him and out the door. I didn't quite get along with anyone. I started to walk down the sidewalk. It wasn't too late in the day so it wasn't as crowded as it usually is. I shoved my way past. These people were so slow. Then came a bright light and I stopped and shielded my eyes. Where was this light coming from?

Just as quickly as it came, the light faded away. I took my hands from my eyes and looked around. Everyone started fussing about some boy who somehow walked out into the street. I looked over at him. He had blue hair with green eyes. His eyes were wide as a huge truck was about to hit him. I looked around. "Looks like, I'm the one for this stupid job…again…" I said and sped towards the man, grabbed him and ran out of the way of the car.

I kept on running. I couldn't stop in a public place. Finally I did stop and set the wide eyed boy on the ground. "What do you think you were doing?! Don't you know you should stop if you can't see where you're going!? You're such an idiot!" I screeched.

The boy frowned. Then glared. "Well _excuse_ me, princess. But in case you haven't noticed, I wasn't brought to this world on purpose!" He yelled back. I nearly punched him. Who is he to think he can yell at ME?! Wait, did he said that he was brought here on accident? "You're coming with me, brat." I hissed and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"OW! Watch it, Alice! I only have two of those!" He yelled and I froze. How did he know my name? I glared and bared my teeth in his face. "I think you should shut up while you still have a head…" I said through my clenched teeth. He didn't say anything after that except. "You know, you're very pretty when you're angry." He stated. That was almost enough to make me smile…almost. But flattery will get him nowhere.

I stopped every now and then, because I kept having vision. They were short but all the same. Me kissing this boy. AS IF! That's never going to happen! I would walk again and a few moments later, the same vision came up. I had to tug his arm every time he slowed. "Hurry up, boy!" I yelled and began to go faster. "My name's not 'boy'! It's Brad!" He yelled back with the same hiss of venom in it and a tiny bit of…love? What is with this Bead boy…no wait…Bead or Brad?

"Alright then, Bead." I spat. His face became shocked then went too offended. He scoffed. "That's _Brad_!" He yelled back and began to pick up the pace a little. I smirked. Excellent. Get the brat mad, make him go faster. "Hurry up, _Bread_" I said and nearly chuckled.

"Brad!"

"Beans."

"Brad!!!"

"BBQ."

"Brad!!!!!!!"

"Burn too much."

"BRAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Each time I made him mad, he would go faster and right now he was right beside me. I wasn't worried when he ended up in front of me. Now I could keep an eye on him. The he suddenly stopped. "Why can't you just use your vampire powers to make us go to where ever, faster?" He asked. The he added "Or do you not know where to go?"

How did he know I was a vampire?! I hissed. "Because I don't feel like it." I growled. "Don't feel like it, or can't?" He asked. Now he was the one trying to make me mad. "Won't!" I yelled. "I bet you can't." He stated and took his arm from my grasp and began to walk away, chanting "Alice can't use her powers. No she can't. No she can't." Now he went and got me mad.

With my powers, I grabbed him and ran super fast at my house where I lived. He found the speed amusing and as I ran Brad shouted "WOOHOO!"


	2. Here's His Story

I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Hey, I have gotten into the mood to update some of my stories. Yipee!

**Chapter 2 –Here's his Story-**

**Brad's POV**

Alice had stopped at this old building that looked like it was going to fall over any second which confused me because I thought that the Cullens lived in Luxury as I had read in the book. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised because Alice wasn't being as the book described her.

"CARLISLE!" Alice roared and kicked the door open, making it fall to the ground.

"Damn it Alice! I just fixed that from your last mood! Rosaline and Emmett aren't going to be back for the next few weeks, I can't handle everything at once!" Edward yelled as he came into the room then froze when he spotted me.

"Alice. What have you-" She cut him off. "He knows!" She hissed and boy what a sexy hiss that was.

Edward gave me a weird look. Oh, yeah. I forgot he could read minds. Now his eyes are hard and narrowed. "Carlisle is busy upstairs but I don't think he'll mind considering what he thought." I gulped.

Alice snarled. "Come, Barney." She growled. She does that quite often. Wait, what did she call me?

"IT'S BRAD!" I screamed out my frustration. She didn't respond and grabbed my arm and yanked me up to a room that looked like it was just being made. We entered a room and Carlisle was there reading and he looked up. Oh boy, here we go to meet the parents.

OOO

A/N: I know it's short but R&R! More revires make longer chapters.


End file.
